A Deadly Game
by xXDeadxLettersXx
Summary: After they managed to rescue Walter from The Millennium Organization and de-brainwash him, Walter has to live with the guilt of his betrayal…but being captured had it’s perks, such as his newly regenerated body...AlucardxWalter.
1. Let The Games Begin

A Deadly Game

Rating: M

Category: Hellsing

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Alucard x Walter

Summary: After they managed to rescue Walter from The Millennium Organization and de-brainwash him, Walter has to live with the guilt of his betrayal…but being captured had it's perks, such as his newly regenerated body and having his long term friend come and rescue him…

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing...T-T**

Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

(Walter's POV)

*Sigh* I was walking around the Hellsing manor, looking to see if anyone needed my assistance. I didn't find walking around the mansion constantly tiring anymore, due to my body being regressed back to age 16...despite the fact that I'm really 69 years old. I wandered the deserted hallways, searching for someone that needs my assistance. Surely _someone_ needs me! It seems ever since I was brought back to Hellsing, everyone is giving me a wide berth. I suppose I deserve it…I _did_ allow myself to get captured by The Millennium Organization and I allowed them to brainwash me and I betrayed Hellsing…there is no way I can atone for that. Perhaps it would be best if I retired to my room for the night…I began to walk back through the hallway I had just came through, the familiar paintings and sculptures in the hallway whirred past me as I practically ran through the hallway. I feel so out of place here now…I got to my room within a few minutes of running through the various hallways of the manor. I swear that if you didn't know the manor's layout so well, you think this place was some sort of maze! As soon as I got through the door, I collapsed on my bed. The pressure of everything that had happened the past few weeks was catching up with me, as I felt tears trail down my face. I can't take this…I can't remember anything that happened in that god forsaken organization! I can't remember exactly what I did to betray Hellsing! Yet it seems everyone seems to be acting if I destroyed the whole of Hellsing! Ugh, I feel terrible…I have such a headache! I feel nauseous and…hot? The room seems to be fading. What's happening to me?

(Alucard's POV)

I had just arrived back from a mission I was sent on in Warsaw, ironically. The mission was just like it was in 1944, just without the aid of Walter. I would have asked my old friend to join me, but Integra had told me not to bother the regenerated 69 year old. I walked to my master's office that was located at the top of a grand staircase. I knocked on the door and was quickly greeted with a 'enter'. I opened the door and walked inside the dimly lit office. I saw my master sitting at her desk, hunched over a stack of paperwork

"Good evening, Integra" I greeted.

"Not now, Alucard" she snapped back, not bothering to look up at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, smirking at the idea that something has gotten Integra this annoyed.

"It's Walter. I called for him almost an hour ago and he still haven't arrived! You would think with a regenerated body, he would be able to answer my damn calls faster!" she rambled. I must admit, it is highly unusual for Walter to ignore Integra calls…

"I'll go and check to see why he didn't reply" I stated before I spun on my heel and walked towards the door. I quickly made my way towards Walter's room at an inhuman speed. When I got to the door I knocked, instead of invading my friend's privacy. When I received no answer, I entered the room. I saw Walter laying on his bed with his back to me.

"You may have a regenerated body, but it seems like you still have the stamina of an old man, Walter" I smirked. I found it odd when he didn't even stir. I walked up to him and shook his shoulder…no response. I made him turn over onto his back, he was out cold. His face was extremely pale, he had a bit of blood dribbled down his chin, he seemed to have broken out in a cold sweat and he had what looked like…tear trails? Going down his face. I felt his pulse, it was getting weaker and it seemed his breathing is slowing. I felt a pang of panic as I quickly gathered up the '16' year old in my arms, and took off down the hallways at an inhuman speed towards the medical wing. As soon as I got there, I explained what had happened to the doctor and he took Walter into the operating room on a stretcher, yelling tools that he would need to his subordinates that were rushing around. I didn't want to leave until I knew if my old friend was going to be okay or not, but I had to report back to Integra. I left with a sigh, knowing that if I don't report back to her I'll probably be incarcerated in that damned basement for the next month considering the mood she's already in. I decided to teleport instead of walking and within a split second, I was standing in front of Integra's desk.

"What is it, Alucard? Why isn't Walter here yet?"

"Integra, it seems that Walter is very ill…"

"I don't care if he has the flu! I need him here now!"

"He can't come here…at the moment he is currently in the operating room in the medical wing"

"What's wrong with him?"

"I have no idea, I'll go and see the doctors…"

"*Sigh* Don't worry about reporting back, the doctors will do that themselves" she sighed, dismissing me with her hand. Not needing to be told twice, I took my leave. I ran back to the medical wing, to see the doctors talking amongst one another. One of them looked up at me.

"Alucard, we have good news and bad news concerning Walter…" I felt my throat tighten at those words. I nodded, urging him to continue.

"The good news is that he's going to be alright and he'll be up and out of here in no time…"

"And the bad news?"

"It seems while he was captured by the Millennium Organization, they inserted a chip into his skull that emits a large electrical shock if a remote control was pressed. But there doesn't seems to a signal being transmitted to it, leading us to believe that the remote has been destroyed…but the chip itself seems to be malfunctioning and it seems to be being triggering itself, causing that reaction you saw. We don't know what exactly is triggering it" the man explained. I blinked in confusion, this has to be a joke…right?

"He hasn't woken up yet, and he probably won't for a while…that last shock did a lot of damage…but you are welcome to go and visit him" the doctor continued.

"Can't you just remove the chip?" I asked.

"No, not until we can deactivate it. But we need a specialist for that. When we called him, he said he would be able to arrive here for next week" the man replied. I just nodded and walked into Walter's room. He was still unconscious, like the doctor had said. He looked very peaceful despite the situation he was in. His short black hair was splayed out around his head like a black halo. I chuckled at this simile, considering his nickname is 'the angel of death'. Walter's face had returned to his normal skin colour, and his features looked almost angelic. Again I had to chuckle. This was almost depressing seeing my old friend like this. It was almost surreal seeing my friend that fought by my side in world war II, looked so vulnerable.

"What did those Millennium bastards do to you, Walter?" I sighed.

"I…can't…remember" came a low reply, making me jump. I looked to see Walter crack one of his steel blue eyes open. I smiled.

"Nice to see you've finally woken up" I smirked.

"I'm not an old man anymore, I don't need to sleep for _that_ long" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"So…how long have I been unconscious for?" he asked.

"Three days" I replied.

"What?! Bloody hell! Integra is going to murder me!"

"I'm kidding. You've been out for three hours" I chuckled. I felt Walter punch me on my arm. The hit was very light, but I have a feeling that he put a lot of effort into the punch.

"Cor blimey! I'm as weak as a bloody kitten!" the '16' year old cried. I chuckled at his use of British idioms.

"What?" he asked, sounding confused.

"You're so British!" I laughed.

"And you're a Yankee, you're point is?" he huffed in fake annoyance.

"Actually, I'm Wallachian…which I suppose is Romanian in modern times" I replied in a matter-of-factly tone. He laughed.

"I know, I know! I'm just yanking your chain!" he laughed.

"Besides, if you're as weak as a kitten…you're young, you'll bounce back"

"Y-yeah…" he murmured, lowering his head so I wouldn't see his blush.

"Are you blushing?" I smirked.

"No! I mean yes…it's the hormones! I'm going through puberty again! For the second time…aww" he groaned. I laughed again.

"I think I prefer you like this…you're more energetic, not to mention you look more…adorable" I smirked, surprising myself. Wow, I'm shameless when it comes to flirting! Well, I suppose young Walter is kinda hot…dear god, I can't believe I'm actually thinking of my oldest friend that way! Perhaps, I'm the one who is ill…

"W-what?!" he cried, flushing even more red. Well, might as well see where this game leads us…I turned back in to my 'Girlycard' form. I looked up at Walter with a smirk. He was still looking at me with a confused look.

"Now you're not the only one, who has to deal with being a teen again" I smirked. Before I knew it, he had reached down and brought his lips to mine. It shocked me initially, but I decided to just go with it. After a few moments we drew apart.

"That was interesting…" I said in a breathless tone, he nodded. I got up and began to walk out the room. When I reached the door, I turned back to Walter.

"Welcome home, Walter" I smirked and left the room and left Walter to his own thoughts. Things are just going to get more interesting in this game we are playing…


	2. Ice Cream

Chapter 2: Ice Cream

(Walter's POV)

What is happening to me? What was that all about?! My cheeks won't stop burning! Ugh, I don't understand that man! Why did I kiss him? Better yet…why did he respond to it? Damn hormones!…at least I _think_ it's the hormones. Ugh, I hate being 16! I looked around the room I was in, it was bleach white…it hurt my eyes to just look at the walls. How long do I have to stay here?…as if on cue, the doctor entered the room.

"I see you're awake Mr Dornez" the man chimed. I cringed. Every time someone calls me 'Mr Dornez' they would either follow it up with bad news or they list of some stuff I've done over the years and then adds 'what would your father think?'…well I have news for them, my father is DEAD and he has been for the last, what? 53 years! I braced myself for what the doc was about to tell me.

"Mr Dornez, I'm afraid I have some bad news…" I knew it! Nothing good is ever followed by someone calling me 'Mr Dornez'.

"Well, it seems that the chip in your head is malfunctioning and goes off at random moments…resulting in you being brought here" he explained. _Great_, this is _exactly_ I need!

"On the bright side, we've called in a specialist to disarm the chip…but he won't arrive here until next week" the doc continued.

"Does that mean I have to stay here?" I asked, trying to hide my annoyance. There were very few things that can annoy me, considering what would generally annoy other people I have to do day to day as part of my duties to the Hellsing Organization…but hospitals definitely manage to annoy me.

"No. Actually, you can leave today after I get you to sign a few documents" the man smiled. He's awfully happy for someone that had to deliver some 'bad news'.

(30 minutes and 12 signed documents later)

I'm finally free of that place! I walked down the hallway, looking at the pills te doctor had given me. If it was a computer chip that was causing all that, how were these pills meant to help? Well, I have to go and clean the kitchen. I dread to think of the state it would be in if any of the soldiers tried to cook…with that thought making me panic slightly, I began to speed up into a jog. I got to the kitchen entrance and braced myself for what lies beyond the doors. I opened them…Dear God! It was horrendous! There was…batter mix? On the ceiling. The ceiling was plastered with the stuff, it looked like a bat cave. There was batter mix sprayed across the floor tiles and the walls, you could barely see any of the tiles underneath. I think I'm going to cry…*Sigh* I suppose I should start clearing all this up. I rolled up my sleeves and prepared a mop bucket full of soapy water and a mop. This is going to take a while…

(3 hours later - Alucard's POV)

I wonder where Walter has gotten to? The doctor said he left the medical wing a few hours ago and he's not in his room. Where is he? I'm pretty sure he should be resting. Perhaps he's in the kitchen? I walked through the seemingly endless hallways until I reached the large oak door with the word 'Kitchen' engraved into it. I opened the door to see a pristine looking kitchen and Walter sitting at the island counter, eating what looked like ice cream.

"Walter?" I asked as I made my way towards him.

"Oh, hello Alucard" he greeted, helping himself to another spoonful of ice cream.

"What are you doing?"

"Eating ice cream" he replied, eating another spoonful of the frozen treat.

"Did you just finish cleaning the kitchen?" he visibly shivered.

"Yeah, damn soldiers tried to make pancakes or something and got the batter mix everywhere…this place looked like a damned bat cave, minus the guano" he sighed. I chuckled. Same old Walter…

"You laugh now, but you weren't the one who had to clean it"

"I suppose you're right" I agreed.

"I never knew you liked ice cream, Walter"

"I didn't. I had a craving, it tastes so good!" he grinned, closing his eyes. He looked quite…adorable. The teen ate another mouthful, moaning in delight when the frozen cream hit his tongue. All at once, perverted images of what I could be doing to the '16' year old flashed through my mind. Ugh, I think I feel a nosebleed coming on…

"Would you like to try some?" Walter asked, shovelling another spoonful into his mouth. I smirked.

"Okay" I replied. I leant over the counter and pressed my lips to his. He gasped as he turned crimson, allowing me access into his now freezing cold mouth. My tongue stole the melting lump of ice cream that was sitting on his tongue. Walter was right…the ice cream was good, but it tasted much better mixed with his flavour of cinnamon and tobacco. Walter let out a small moan, causing him to blush even more. I smirked against his lips…at least I can safely say he's enjoying it. He'll probably just blame the 'hormones' again, but I really don't care. I pulled away after a couple of minutes and looked at Walter's shocked, crimson face.

"You were right, it was good" I smirked, before spinning on my heel and leaving the room.


	3. Jealousy

Chapter 3: Jealousy

(Walter's POV)

Okay, this is it. I think I'm going to die with the amount of times I've blushed today...Alucard had better pay for my funeral, the horny bastard. My cheeks were _still_ burning! I sighed as I hopped off the stool I was sitting on. I was just about to put the ice-cream away when Miss Victoria walked in.

"Hello Roger. Shouldn't you be resting?" I knew it. The moment she saw me as a 16 year old, she was going to coddle me like a child. Damn maternal instinct.

"No, I've been neglecting my duties for the best part of 5 hours and everything's already gone to hell in handbag" I sighed. She gave me a look that clearly said 'I don't care, you're not well. Now go rest before I take away your computer' or something like that...either way! I'm not a damn kid...and I don't own a computer, but that's not the point!

"Thank you for your concerns, Miss Victoria, but I'm perfectly able to carry out the rest of my duties"

"No, you should be resting...come on, or I'll have to carry you back to your room" at this threat I huffed and crossed my arms. Wow, maybe I really am beginning to act like a kid again.

"Walter, don't be difficult..." she warned in the same way a mother would with her disobedient son.

"I'm not being difficult! I'm 69 year old man, just because I _look_ 16 doesn't give people the right to treat me like a child! I know very well how to look after myself!" I huffed.

"That's it..." she sighed.

"Waah!" I cried as I was hauled over her shoulder. I started flailing my arms and legs in a meagre attempt to get her to put me down. She began walking through the door and into the hallway. This is so embarrassing! I just hope no one sees me like this...

(Alucard's POV)

I decided to stroll around the various hallways of the Hellsing mansion, after leaving the kitchen. I was trying to figure out how I was going to handle this growing situation with Walter. I was obviously attracted to him. Hell, I was aware of that fact since 1958. But what did I expect the outcome of this little game was going to be? Truth be told, everything that has happened so far was done purely on impulse...

"Put me down! NOW, Miss Victoria!" a voice that was unmistakably Walter's carried through the hallways. Needless to say, my curiosity was peaked. I wonder what has happened with police girl to make Walter sound so agitated? I followed the teen's voice until I came face to face with Seras carrying a struggling Walter over her shoulder. Seras looked determined, where as Walter had flushed a bright red.

"Police girl, what are you doing with Walter?" I asked, in the back of my mind I hoped it wasn't what it looked like.

"I'm taking Walter to bed" Oh and it was. I couldn't help the pang of anger and loathing directed at police girl. How _dare_ she try and take what's rightfully mine? Walter is _mine_! How _dare_ she lay a hand on him?

"Don't you have sentry duty right now? Why don't you let me take Walter, and you can go and complete your duties?" I asked, trying to hide the fact I was seething.

"I had completely forgotten!" she handed the teen over to me and as I slung him over my shoulder, ran off in the other direction without saying another word. I heard Walter sigh behind me.

"Thank god you arrived, you can put me down now"

"No."

"What? Alucard, put me down! This isn't funny!" I just smirked began walking down the hallway once more. Walter began thrashing once more.

"Wh-where are we going? Alucard? Where are we going?" He sounded almost frantic, I smirked. This was taking too long. I summoned a portal and stepped through it, instantly we materialized in my bedroom.

"Why are we in your bedroom? Alucard? Answer me, dammit!" I responded by throwing him onto my bed and climbed on top of him, holding his wrists in one hand above his head, effectively trapping him between myself and my mattress. Walter stared up at me with wide eyes, a blush spreading across his cheeks. I grinned. I used my teeth to pull off my glove, quickly swapping hands to do the same with the other hand. I brushed his hair out of his face.

"Alucard, w-what are you planning?" he asked in a low whisper. I didn't say a word, I just dove in and gently nipped at his exposed neck, causing him to gasp. I continued to trail kisses and nips along his jaw, relishing in the sounds he made.

"Walter?" I asked in between nips. I couldn't help but grin at the fact that in his hormone-induced state, he struggled to form a coherent sentence in his head let alone voice them.

"Y-yes?"

"I want you to be aware, that you belong to me. Seras has no claim to you" I unintentionally growled the last part as I stopped my ministrations on the teen and released his wrists. Walter stared at me incredulously, a look of realization dawned on his features.

"Wait...are you jealous of Miss Victoria?" Instead of waiting for a reply, he burst out laughing. I growled in frustration. I captured his lips with my own, effectively shutting him up. He gasped once more, allowing easy access to his mouth. I once again savoured Walter's natural taste of cinnamon and cigarettes. His arms wrapped themselves around my neck, pulling me closer. I let out a low groan as he began gently sucking on my tongue. I used one of my hands to unbutton his waist coat and travel up and underneath the hem of his white polo shirt. The soft ridges of the toned muscles in his abdomen quivered under my touch. I loved that I have this effect on him.

"Nnn, Alucard..." God, I love it when he says my name like that...

"_Alucard!"_ Integra's voice called in the back of my mind. No! Not _now_ of all times! I have to go and see what Integra wants. Damn this mental bond and damn Integra's timing! I pulled my hand out of his shirt and untangled myself from his limbs.

"What are you...?" He left the question hanging. He was willing, dammit! I have never felt so much rage towards my master until now.

"Integra's calling me, I have to go and see what she wants" I answered sullenly.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. I _pray_ that Integra's call hadn't just messed up my only chance with Walter. I summoned a portal and stepped into it. For once, the dark abyss did nothing to calm my mood...


	4. Revelations

**Authors Note: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time, I kinda lost my style of writing for this particular catagory. But fear not! After two weeks re-reading the manga, watching the anime and watching the OVA, I have rediscovered my passion for this fandom. ^^**

**Also, because it's in such a high deamand, I have decided to write a seriously citrusly lemon for this chapter - which prompts;**

**WARNING: YAOI AHEAD! ALUCARD X WALTER SMEXY TIME! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! THAT MEANS ALL YOU FLAMERS OUT THERE, I'VE GIVEN YOU ENOUGH WARNING SO DON'T LEAVE ME REVIEWS/MESSAGES COMPLAINING ABOUT THE CONTENT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Revelations

(Walter's POV)

I let out a long sigh as I ran my hands through my hair. I can't believe what just happened. I can't believe that I just made-out with my best friend. I definitely can't believe the feeling disappointment I got when Sir Integra interrupted us...I would blame my teenage hormones, but they wouldn't account for the disappointment, just the arousal...which still hasn't subsided. _Lovely_. I'm not leaving this room in this state. Damn Alucard, he could at least finish what he started. I buried my face into one the pillows on the bed, deeply inhaling Alucard's scent. Mm, it smelt of blood and wine. It was easily the most delicious scent I'd ever smelt. The was something so secure and relaxing about it. I felt my entire being melt into the soft satin sheets, and my eyes began to droop...

(Alucard's POV)

I stepped out of the portal, a scowl plastered across my features. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and ravish Walter. I couldn't get the image of him on my bed out of my head. His eyes half lidded in lust, a pale pink dusted his cheeks, his plump lips kiss-swollen and parted as he panted lightly. He looked so angelic. Definitely _my_ angel of death. I sighed as I walked into Integra's office without knocking. She slammed her fist onto the desk.

"Damn it, Alucard! I thought I told you to knock before you enter my office!" I just shrugged.

"You wanted something, _Integra_?" I couldn't help but growl her name. She had better have a good reason to call me and drag me away from Walter.

"Yes, I want you to investigate a vampire sighting in Palermo, Sicily. I want you to leave first thing tomorrow evening." She couldn't wait until tomorrow evening to tell me that? I sighed.

"Understood."

"Oh, and tell Walter that I'm putting him on sick-leave until that damn chip has been taken out – effective immediately."

"Of course." After uttering that, I quickly left the room, desperately wanted to get back to Walter.

The moment the door shut, I summoned a portal that led me straight to my bedroom. The sight before me was adorable, for lack of a better word. Walter was curled up on the bed, fast asleep. The sound of deep, even breaths filled the room in a light snore. His hair fell over his closed eyes, and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed. I couldn't help but smile at how vulnerable he looked at the moment. He truly did look angelic while he slept. I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I quickly stripped him down to his boxers. Hmm, not quite the situation I wanted to do this in...oh well. I gently moved him under the covers, before stripping and joining him. Walter let out a content sigh, before cuddling up to my naked torso. I never pictured Walter to be the type to cuddle in bed, but I would be lying if I said it wasn't enjoyable. I couldn't help but let my mind drift to what could have happened if Integra hadn't interrupted us. Would Walter have stopped before things got too intimate? Or would he have continued? What about afterwards? Would he have regretted it? Or would he be willing to carry whatever this is on? I could ask him tomorrow, but I have to go to Sicily. I'm sure if I mention it to him, he would want to come along. To try out how well he can fight in his newly regenerated body, but I'll have to decline. That chip in his head could go off at any given moment, it could put him some serious danger and I'm not sure I would be able to protect him in the way I wanted to. That specialist couldn't get here soon enough. To be frank, I think I would be lost without Walter. He has been my oldest and dearest friend and I would be be lying if I said I didn't care deeply for him. But I have to question just _how deeply_ do I care for him? Heh, I'm a 599 year old vampire, capable of bringing the most heavily armed militia to their knees, yet a simple 69 (regenerated back to 16) year old mortal man has managed to confuse me to no end. Quite ironic really. That is yet another issue that will need to be addressed at some point. The issue being that he is a _mortal_. I have offered him immortality time and time again, but he always refuses. I must admit the constant rejection was beginning to grate on my nerves, but I'm sure that he has a valid reason for refusing my offer. I wonder if he would be more willing to accept my offer now, considering the turn our relationship seems to be going in? But what direction _is_ our relationship going in? Will it be a romantic one? Or will we just end up in bed together occasionally? I know I definitely wouldn't mind the latter option, but what about the former? Do I really care so deeply for Walter that I would be willing to start a romantic relationship with him? I'm not sure if I can answer that yet, I think I will just see how this all develops. As long as nothing happens that will destroy my pre-existing relationship with him, I will gladly continue down this path we seem to be going in. I think I will speculate more on this tomorrow evening. I should rest in preparation of my mission tomorrow...but watching Walter sleep seems so much more appealing. I draped my arm around him and began to gently rub circles in the small of his back with my thumb. Walter sighed, but didn't show any signs of waking up. Only now did I notice that he had lain his head directly over my heart, as if listening to my non-existent heartbeat. I smiled and closed my eyes. If this is what I had to look forward to, then starting a romantic relationship with him seems much more appealing. I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume my consciousness...

(Walter's POV)

I sighed contently as I slowly re-joined the realm of the living. I felt incredibly refreshed. By far the best night's sleep I've had in years. I was warm and comfortable. The cool satin sheets surrounding me felt as if I was lying in a bed of rose petals. The soft skin of the solid mass next to me made the perfect pillow to lie on. Wait...solid mass? What? I opened my eyes to see the slumbering face of Alucard. I stared at the slumbering vampire, while trying to remember just what happened the previous night that has led to this situation. I remember Miss Victoria trying to force me to go rest, I remember Alucard taking over and bringing me to his bedroom...oh, now I remember. I felt my cheeks heat up just thinking about my make-out session with Alucard. The memory was both embarrassing and arousing at the same time...stupid hormones. The blush intensified when I realized that I was clad only in my boxers, knowing I fell asleep fully dressed, that meant that Alucard must have undressed me at some point while I was asleep. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palms. Okay, first thing I need to do is leave, preferably _without_ waking Alucard. I don't think I could handle talking about last night with him just yet. Only when I attempted to slide out of the sheets did I notice that Alucard's arm was wrapped securely around my waist. That's definitely going to be a problem. Now how can I unwrap his arm without waking him? I couldn't just slip out of his grasp, the grip itself was tight (but not enough to be uncomfortable) and left no room to manoeuvre. It seemed that my only solution would be to try and uncurl his arm. Just as I was about to attempt this, I heard a feint noise that sounded like a snicker...the bastard was awake, wasn't he? Mentally kicking myself, I looked up at his face to see a single crimson eye cracked open and his trademark smirk on his lips.

"Having some trouble are we?" He chuckled.

"You wanker." I sighed in defeat. The subject of what happened last night was bound to come up eventually, but I had no idea what I should say. Hell, I'm not even sure about how I feel over the incident. Alucard only chuckled again. He used the arm curled around my waist to pull me further up the bed so I was face-to-face with him.

"Where exactly were you trying to run off to?" He looked me directly in the eyes when he said this, I had to fight the urge to blush so I could answer.

"To work? Sir Integra is going to kill me for being late to bringing her morning tea" It wasn't really a lie as I do need to start my duties for the day, but it wasn't the truth either.

"No you don't. Integra has put you on sick-leave, so you don't have to work until that chip has been removed." He grinned at this particular piece of information, but I have no idea why. However, I groaned at this particular revelation. There goes my excuse...

"Great. _Now_ what am I suppose to do?" I sighed for what feels like the hundredth time today. Alucard just leaned in closer so that our foreheads were touching. I found myself (once again) trying to fight the urge to blush at such close contact with the vampire.

"We could always finish what we started last night..." He purred. I was hyper-aware of how his lips were to my own as he said this, I couldn't help but gulp nervously.

"Wh-What d-do you mean?" I stuttered unconvincingly.

"Don't play coy, Walter. You seemed to be enjoying yourself last night." I couldn't deny that...my arousal was evidence enough. Although the disappointment I felt when he was called away could also attest to my enjoyment of his company, but I couldn't help but wonder if this sudden surge of emotions I've been feeling were really just a response by my (now _very_ active) hormones, or was it something deeper than that? How did I really feel about the vampire lying next to me? I've known this man for the best part of 53 years, he's been my closest friend for just as long. Now I have to wonder, does my feelings for him exceed that of friendship? This is beyond confusing. As if sensing my internal struggle, Alucard decided to distract me by closing the distance and pressing his lips to mine. A blush crept across my cheeks, but I did nothing to stop it. All I could focus on was the cold, yet still soft, lips covering my own. I felt all rational thought start to slowly disappear as my eyes slid closed and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck. I felt him smirk into this kiss, taking this a sign to continue by tracing his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth in response, a breathy moan escaping me as his tongue delve into all the recesses of my mouth. I received a chuckle in response. Alucard's tongue found my own and managed to coax my own into moving with it in a sensual dance. I couldn't help but gasp as I felt his hands run up the length of my torso, the skin on skin contact igniting a trail of electrifying pleasure that spread throughout my sensitive skin. He broke the kiss and immediately delve to my neck where he began to lick and suck at the delicate skin there. I shuddered in delight. It felt as if my whole body was on fire, the only relief was coming from Alucard's cool and talented touch. My back arched when his hands reached my chest and started to caress the sensitive pink buds on it. I keened at the onslaught of sensations across my body.

"Ahh! _Alucard_!" I cried his name as he bit down on my pulse lightly, but not enough to draw blood. I've never felt the want for him to drink my blood before, but the need was almost overwhelming. I _needed_ him to bite me and draw blood, and I needed it _now_.

"Alucard..." I gasped his name, feeling as though my lungs weren't getting the air they needed.

"Yes, Walter?" He purred my name in a breathless tone, evidence that what was happening was effecting him also. I smirked slightly as the thought of this managed to penetrate the hazy cloud of lust that has shrouded my mind.

"Please...I need you to bite me. I need you to drink my blood." I moaned, somewhat amazed that I could still form a coherent sentence. He licked the length of my neck before answering.

"Not now. I want to wait until you allow me turn you before I do." Despite the desperate need, I realised that was an incredibly sweet and rare sentiment from the vampire, a sentiment that I found touching even in my lust-induced state. I didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to use my arms (that were still wrapped around his neck) to pull him back up to my face and promptly pulling him into another kiss. I deepened it almost as soon as it began. My fingers moved to the back of his scalp and tangled themselves in his, surprisingly, silky soft tresses. Where as the first kiss was rough and lust-driven, this one was much softer and sweeter. Alucard responded just as eagerly, if not more so. Despite me setting a slower pace, Alucard proved to be impatient and sped it back up by allowing his hand to slither to the waistband of my boxers, starting to slip it underneath the thin material. I gasped when the deft digits wrapped itself around my arousal. The contrast between my heated and sensitive skin and his own freezing cold skin caused an electrifying storm of sensations to rage on my skin. My back arched into his touch as he began to lazily stroke the hardened length. Sparks of pleasure ran up and down my spine, my fingers curled in his hair and began to squeeze gently. Alucard let out a quiet groan in response. That sound was easily the most erotic sound I have ever heard. I wanted to draw more of those sounds out of the vampire. Alucard's hand sped up its movement, the pleasure intensified, making me have to stifle a particularly loud moan.

"Don't hold back, Walter. I. Want. To. Hear. Every. Single. Sound. You. Make." He commanded, punctuating every word with a particularly rough pump of my length. This made me moan as loudly and as unabashedly as a whore. Satisfied with my response, Alucard decided to speed up the pace of his hand even more. The pleasure was overwhelming. It was all too much, but at the same time it wasn't enough. I wanted _more_. I wanted more of this pleasure that Alucard was providing, that only he could give me. I wanted more of _him_.

"Nngh, _please_ Alucard! I-" I wasn't able to finish as a low and breathy moan tore its way from my throat. Alucard had decided to use his thumb to tease the slit of my cock.

"Go on, Walter. Tell me what you want." He purred into my ear, causing another tremble to wrack my entire being. Over the course of this, Alucard's voice dropped to a very husky and undeniably sexy tone. I knew he wanted me to beg, to plead for what I wanted. Normally I would refuse, my pride preventing me from doing so, but at the moment I was so far gone in my lusty haze that I willing to give into his request with no protest.

"_Please_ Alucard! Nngh! I want to-aah!-feel you inside me!" I begged, he just smirked and removed his hand from around my erection. I whimpered at the loss of contact. With both hands free, he used them to slide my boxers over my slender hips and remove them completely. He then proceeded to run single finger down the length of my spine and over the curve of my ass. I shuddered in anticipation. His hands then gripped my hips and gently pushed me so that I was flat on my back. Alucard loomed over me and took in my naked form, before staring into my eyes. I couldn't help but stare back. His eyes were absolutely _captivating_. They were like the purest rubies, glittering in the dull sunlight that streamed in through the thin curtains. I was so captivated by them, I hadn't noticed that he had retrieved some sort of lotion from his bedside drawer. He uncapped the small bottle and squeezed a liberal amount of the lotion on to his hand, making sure to coat his fingers well. I gasped in surprise as the ice cold digit probed my entrance and slipped inside. The sensation of the finger in side me was odd. It was mixture of dull pain of being stretched and the traces of pleasure that comes with being filled somewhat. Alucard slowly thrust the finger in and out, before adding a second finger. Pain made itself known as I hissed at the sudden stinging sensation. The pain wasn't anything that I couldn't handle, but Alucard was being oddly attentive to the pain I was in. He was attempting to soothe the pain by kissing and sucking the nape of my neck. For some reason, his actions felt more intimate than the actual pleasure. The moment he began to thrust both fingers in and out in a languid rhythm, the pain began to quickly subside and pleasure to galvanize it. The fingers probed deeper, as if searching for something. Suddenly, white-hot pleasure spread throughout my body causing all my muscles to spasm. I clung to Alucard like a lifeline throughout this intense feeling. That was _amazing_! I needed more of that feeling. _Now_. Alucard chose this moment to remove his fingers, I winced at the sudden feeling of emptiness that followed. I watched as he removed his own boxers. That's when it sunk in...I'm about to have sex with Alucard, my closest friend, my very _male_ friend. To top it all off, Alucard, to be frank, was _huge_! I seriously doubted that all of _that_ would even fit inside me. Alucard must have sensed my hesitation because he placed both hands on either side of my head and gently pulled my face towards his. Our lips met in a slow and passionate kiss, an action that was was both shocking and reassuring at the same time. I never believed that Alucard could be this passionate. It was intoxicating. He ended the kiss far too soon for my liking, instead choosing to stare into my eyes again. His expression was soft and sincere, his eyes conveyed emotions that seemed foreign on him.

"It's alright, Walter. You don't need to be afraid." He whispered. Such a tender act from him made all my worries melt away. If I could trust him with my life, I can trust him with this. I nodded. Wordlessly telling him that I was alright and that he could continue. Understanding, he proceeded to coat his manhood in the lotion and align himself with my entrance. I inhaled as he slowly thrust inside me. It felt amazing. The feeling of Alucard filling me up so completely was beyond satisfying. There was some pain, but it was dull and barely noticeable. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, clinging to him. In turn, he held my hips and traced unknown patterns into my hipbones. I almost couldn't believe that we were doing this, that we were having sex. The sensation of connecting so intimately him was mind-blowing. I quickly realised that he was waiting for me to give the okay for him to move. I wrapped my legs around waist and nodded.

"Please move." I whispered breathlessly. He happily obliged and began to pull out before thrusting back in. I gasped at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, he had managed to hit that same spot he had hit with his fingers earlier. The intense pleasure caused my vision to fade into white. Only Alucard and I remained as the rest of the world dissolved around us. He was the only thing that kept me grounded throughout it all. I had lost all control of my own voice, moaning shamelessly. Only now did I realise that Alucard too was moaning and gasping. Each of our sighs and screams mixing in a cacophony of sound, attesting to our shared pleasure and our unity. Alucard decided to pick up the pace and began to thrust faster and harder into me. I could feel a pressure beginning to build in the bottom of my spine. He removed my legs from around his waist and placed them over his shoulders. The new position allowed him to slide even further into me. This made the pleasure increase even more, something I didn't think was possible. The pressure continued to build at an alarming rate. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Alucard! I-nngh!-I can't last-mmm!- any longer!" I managed to cry out, as he continued his relentless assault on my sweet-spot. Before he had a chance to answer - I came, screaming his name as droplets of a milky liquid splattered our stomachs and chests. I felt the nerves in my skin be set alight by the intense pleasure mixed with the overwhelming sensation brought about by my own orgasm. I could feel Alucard's manhood still pumping inside of me, before he came too, coating my insides with his hot seed. He thrust a couple more times, allowing my constricting inner walls to milk him dry. He managed to pull out of me before collapsing next to me on the bed. We both panted heavily. Only when we came down from our post-coital high did the reality of the situation set in once more. We just had sex. It was absolutely _mind-blowing_. I knew that this was mostly going to change our entire relationship, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just hope that this wasn't going to be a one-time fling. I also wanted to talk to Alucard about how he acted during the sex, he was far too passionate and caring and – dare I say it – _romantic_. Like he was with an actual lover, instead of just spontaneous sex with a friend...but I could just be reading too much into things. I felt Alucard's arm wrap around my waist and pull me up so I was laying with my head tucked into the crook of his neck. He placed his fingers under my chin and tilted my head upwards so he could capture me lips in another delicate, yet passionate, kiss. I eagerly returned the kiss with just as much passion, however, he decided to keep it chaste and broke the connection to stare into my eyes once more.

"I don't want this to be a one time deal, Walter." He said in a light, yet firm tone.

"Neither do I." My lips turned upwards in a smile, which he reciprocated, and rested my head back into the crook of his neck and closed my eyes, allowing the alluring call of oblivion to claim me.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** So there you have it! You know this is the very first lemon I've posted on FF, review and let me know what you think! If you like it, I'll write much more ;3**

**Also, I welcome suggestions for these kinda scenes, so let me know if there's any AlucardxWalter fantasies you'd like me to add to the story ;D**


End file.
